


Hoping for all you know

by passenger



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depressing, M/M, Presumed Dead, Sad, audio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passenger/pseuds/passenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for anon: "can you do an audio read? larry pleeease! Something with Darcy. omg thank you ily."</p>
<p>
  <i>”Daddy!” This time Darcy called to Louis. He wiped his sleeve across his face and walked to his little girl and Harry. “Do you two want your alone time now?” Darcy stood upright and smiled at Louis. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>”Oh, yes please, baby.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoping for all you know

  

”Daddy!!!” Darcy ran towards Harry as fast as her little legs could. Louis smiled at his beautiful little girl and trailed on behind her. 

   

”I’ve missed you, dad!” Darcy tripped into the grass and giggled. Louis stood back and just watched as Darcy happily sat in the grass next to Harry. Louis stood where he was, a sad smile on his face as Darcy described her entire week happily to a silent Harry. 

   

”Daddy!” This time Darcy called to Louis. He wiped his sleeve across his face and walked to his little girl and Harry. “Do you two want your alone time now?” Darcy stood upright and smiled at Louis. 

   

”Oh, yes please, baby.” Louis grinned at Darcy’s sympathetic face. She nodded, gave Louis’ hand a quick squeeze and skipped off to wait. 

   

”She misses you all the time.” Louis looked down at the dry, green grass, “We both do. Everyone does.” 

   

Louis let his gaze drift up until it landed on the shiny headstone standing tall and new in front of him. His heart sank further into his chest and he felt a wet drop on his lip.

   

”I miss you.” Louis let out a shaky breath, “I wish…I wish we could go back just once. Just to make…” Louis dropped to his knees and wiped his face with his sleeve,

 

“Just to make it right…Sometimes I wish I could’ve said a proper goodbye, but….we didn’t know.” 

   

Louis’ face fell into his hands and he sobbed, “Harry, baby, I just want you to come back home. To be with Darcy and I. To be a family again.” Louis felt physically pained in his chest as he remembered the night. 

 

 

 

    _“Darcy’s sound off.” Harry’s deep voice purred. Louis looked up from the book he picked up to keep himself busy._  


_”And what does that mean?” Louis smirked at his husband slowly making his way toward Louis in the bed. Louis slowly drew in a breath as Harry leaned over him._

_”We can eat ice cream.” Harry gently whispered into Louis’ ear._

_The two erupted with laughter until Harry cut them off with a soft kiss to Louis’ lips, “Race ya.” Louis said into the kiss before playfully pushing Harry and darting down the stairs._

_When Louis opened up the cooler to grab the ice cream, two arms wrapped firmly around his waist, lifting him._

_”Keep quiet or the baby will wake!” Harry whispered to Louis again._

_”There’s no ice cream.” Louis frowned and turned in Harry’s arms to face him._

_”I really wanted some.” Harry whined. Louis lifted himself on his toes to kiss Harry, but Harry pulled back._

_”Haz…” Louis groaned._

_”I’m going to run to the store and pick some up.” Harry chirped before placing a kiss to Louis’ mouth. The kiss deepened and Louis arms snaked around Harry’s neck._

_Louis sucked in a breath as they pulled away, “We don’t need ice cream.” Louis winked._

_”It will take 10 minutes, Boo, promise.” Harry let go of Louis before grabbing his car keys and wallet._

_”Hey!” Louis called after Harry as he ran out. Harry turned around one foot out of the door, a confused look crossed his face, “I love you.” Louis whispered and smiled._

_”I love you more.” Harry smiled, the dimpled smile that takes Louis’ breath away. With that he was gone._

   

 

   

That was the last time Louis saw Harry, alive anyway. A small hand on Louis’ back interrupted his thoughts. He wiped his eyes enough so he could see and turned his gaze to Darcy who was sadly standing beside him. Louis smiled at his little girl and mouthed, ‘I love you’ as he didn’t trust his dry throat and meek voice.

   

”Daddy, we love you.” Louis thought Darcy was talking to Harry because they were they same words she said before they left every visit, but she wasn’t. As Louis looked deep into Darcy’s green eyes, he knew she was speaking for her and Harry. 

   

Darcy pulled on Louis’ hand trying to help him up. Louis giggled at her struggle and wiped his eyes dry with his sleeves as he stood. 

   

”Okay, Daddy! We have to go, it’s time for ice cream!” Darcy blew a kiss to the grave stone and called out, “I love my daddies!” as she ran off towards the car.

   

Louis looked at the shiny, tall headstone, “I love you more.” he smiled and turned to chase after Darcy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I like sad fics. Feedback, pretty please. x
> 
> Title from All I Need by Christina Aguilera (it's about a baby so idk why but hey it sounds nice)


End file.
